1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency stop module for a robot or the like, of the type comprising a body forming a compression chamber, fed with air under pressure, provided with an opening which is normally closed and by an inner plate which is firmly attached to an outer flange, the body and the outer flange being firmly attached to two elements of the robot respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the above-described prior art robot is subjected to abnormal stresses, both in flexure and in rotation or compression, the inner plate moves away from the opening and allows the air to escape from the compression chamber, while permitting a relative movement of the two parts of the module. The drop in pressure within the chamber is then immediately detected, due to a suitable sensor, which makes it possible to stop the operation of the robot and thus avoid accidents.
Such a safety device is very effective and it is now of general use. However, after its actuation, human intervention is necessary in order to reset the emergency stop module before it is possible to operate the robot again. Likewise, human intervention is necessary after each intentional stop of the robot, for instance at the end of the day, due to the interruption of the feeding of compressed air, which automatically causes the disconnecting of the two parts of the module.